


Favorite Color

by sarurin



Series: OiYama Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes met for the first time and the world he knew suddenly changed. A connection was made, but nothing could compare to the wave of bright and radiating colors that came after. They both knew what was going on. They had shared and experienced the same emotions since they were young. That's what it meant to have soulmate. </p><p>And Tooru was lucky enough to find his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oikawa Tooru

Again. It was happening again and he had no control over it. The pains would start gradually, slowly before they intensified into something that he couldn't bare. It was agonizing. His whole body would ache terribly with a burning sensation of being hit and kicked. Over and over. He cried multiple times, falling on his knees and screaming for it to stop. There were instances when he would puke and fall sick. 

Tooru was only a kid, so there was only so much he could understand. However, he knew. He had heard his parents talking about it in silent, when they thought he was asleep. There was nothing they could do, but hope, pray that things would eventually change.

They weren’t hurting him directly, but somewhere, far away, his soulmate was suffering and the effects were naturally transferred. It was common. That’s what typically happened, but he was one of the few unlucky people that had to endure it.

His parents, tried to sever the ties, cut the invisible bond that he was destined to share with such person with medication. They were sure his misery was only going to continue. They couldn’t stand to see him in such state. It was maddening, terrifying to watch. Tooru tried to understand them. After all, who in their right mind would want to see so much pain inflicted to their loved him?

However, even if it was possible, he didn’t want to disconnect from the soul that needed him so much.

He didn’t know them. He wasn’t sure if he would ever meet them. The chances of them crossing with another was unlikely. There were people that went through their whole lives without ever seeing their soulmate, without ever seeing that beautiful wave of color that was said to compensate for all the suffering in end.

Still, that didn’t stop him. He tried to smile. He tried to be happy most of the time, knowing that those warm feelings and emotions would transfer to his soulmate too.  He tried to laugh as often as he could. He tried to enjoy his childhood as much as he could, hoping he could help in someway. They were probably miles apart, but they would always be connected by the thin thread that joined their emotions and separated them from a vivid world of color.

Thankfully, it seemed to work and sometimes he could even feel a surge of happiness appearing out of nowhere. Those days, without a doubt, were the best and it almost felt like they were directly communicating with one another, sharing their feelings.

One particular morning, he even started laughing in the middle of an important exam for no real reason. His classmates looked at him oddly. His teacher told him to keep it down, but Tooru didn’t mind it. His soulmate was happy. That was all that really mattered, so he continued to laugh until he was asked to leave the classroom. Even in the hallway, he continued to giggle nonstop. He wondered just want on Earth he was so amused about.

 

 

With time, his soulmate’s mood and condition improved. He found himself feeling sad less often. He would smile more, laugh more as a result of it. It was relieving for him and his parents. After all, it had been months since he had another unintentional beating of agony. Still, when the pain did return, it was different from what he had recalled as a child.

Tears would randomly start falling and each time, his heart felt like it was being broken into millions of pieces. He didn’t know what it meant, but sometimes it felt even worse. He would lay in his bed unable to move, trying to understand what was happening to them.

He wasn’t perfect either and there were times when he would lose control. His composure would break and his insecurities would surface in the most awful ways. He wasn’t naturally talented. He had to work hard to get what he wanted and that’s why it frustrated him. It annoyed him, angered him to know that some brat that had just shown up could come take it all from him.

Even in such times of hopelessness, he would feel something within him. It wasn’t strong, but it was there, trying to soothe him. A warmth that embraced him and told him that everything would be okay. It was hard to describe, but he knew it was his soulmate. They were probably trying to reassure him in the same way he had done before. While it didn’t shake away fears, it did manage to calm him down a little.

Tooru started to overwork himself. He indulged himself in his practice, tiring himself to a degree he knew was dangerous. His knee was starting to take the damage for his recklessness, but he didn’t mind or more like he didn’t care. It was inevitable. That’s what he believed. He wasn’t about to fall behind. He wasn’t about to lose after everything he had worked for.

His best friend, Hajime, unsurprisingly, was able to bring him back to his senses. He hit his face with his own and he instantly fell back with an ache. It was difficult to confirm, but he knew his soulmate had felt it too. He suddenly became of aware of his emotions. There was concern. They were probably worried, but seriously, that was nothing compared to what he had made him go through in the past.

 

 

The years continued to pass by, but he had yet to meet them. People in his school were already bragging and describing what it was like to see color. He had read about it in books when he was a child. He had seen television shows about it. After all, there were many people throughout the world that had never seen what ‘blue’ was or ‘red’ or ‘orange’. It was a strange concept for him to grasp as well. He couldn’t imagine what it would be liked, but he dreamed of it anyways.

As a child, he would ask his grandmother what it was like to see color. He would ask her if it was better than his current way of seeing things. She would laugh at him sweetly, pushing her long fingers through his hair and telling him that he would eventually find out. When that happened, he’ll be able to see for himself what it meant and if it was worth it.

Tooru kept her wise words with him. He wanted, just like her, to find his soulmate. It wasn’t even about seeing color. That wasn’t the import part of it. He just wanted to embrace them and apologize for not going to them when they were suffering so much.

 

 

“Didn’t know you were such a romantic. Honestly, I don’t really care so much about it. Whether I find my soulmate or not. None of it really matters.” Hajime had told him once during practice since he had brought up the conversation once again. He was getting tired of talking about the same topic, but he didn’t discourage his curiosity.  

“Most people want to meet their soulmate, so they can know what it’s like to see colors. I don’t think I’m much different actually.”

“So, you’ve never felt those strong emotions that are clearly not yours?” He asked, placing his hand over his chest with disbelief. Then again, there were always individual differences. He figured that the intensity couldn’t be the same for everyone. “You’ve never had the feeling of being connected to someone you don’t even know?”

“Well, I have, but not at the same level. It's brief and it only happens occasionally. Now, that I’m older, it’s rare to even feel some sort of signal. They're probably taking that medication thing. They probably don't want to find me.”

Hajime shrugged his shoulders, but he was surprised by his uncaring attitude. He began to wonder if he was the only person that was desperate to meet up with their soulmate already. “Everyone experiences the transmission differently. I thought we had already gone over this.”

He wasn’t necessarily in a hurry, but his patience was running low. He was worried that he would be one of those old people that were often interviewed about living a whole life without color, without ever meeting their soulmates. Tooru found such stories sad and heartbreaking even though they were supposed to be motivational. They often spoke up to assure the public that it was okay. That is was possible to live a happy and content life despite it all.

There were people around that claimed to have a deeper sense than most people; the ability to help others find their destined person. Tooru was often intrigued by that sort of power and he was constantly on the internet with hopes he could find some sort of clue that could lead him to his soulmate. Sadly, none of the sources he came upon seemed reliable. It was lie after lie. The best option was always to wait around until his sight was suddenly filled with color. That would be his only sign.

 

 

A volleyball practice game was coming up. It had been personally arranged, so he could face Karasuno and Kagayama once again. He was excited. He was curious to see what had become of him and how much he had improved since he had last seen him.

His chest was aching again, though. His soulmate, for one reason or another, felt nervous. He was sure he was pratically shaking since, well, he was too. Tooru took a deep breath, trying to send them positive vibes. Maybe they had something big going on too.

Not much longer, he felt neausous, but the urge to throw up was suppressed. His soulmate was grossed out and consequently, he was too. Sighing, he looked through his bag for some stomach medicine.

It took him a while to warm up. He needed to be careful because of his injured knee and the coach was well aware of it. He didn’t pressure him and told him to join whenever he could. The team was strong. They could handle things without him. He couldn’t help but agree.

Strangely, Karasuno proved to be a lot tougher and he had been wrong for underestimating them. They worked pretty well as a team which was a bit surprising. Tooru didn’t get to play as much as he would have liked, but in the same way, he gave them an impression that he was sure they wouldn’t forget right away. Their freak quick looked insuffient next to his superior serves. It brought him satisfaction.

His moment of triumphant didn’t last long. His soulmate was angry. He could feel the rage swirling through his body and once again, Tooru found himself sighing helplessly. Even so, he ignored it, thinking it would eventually pass like most things that occured recently.

Then there was a voice.

It caught his attention among the crowd. He turned around, his heart accerlating a bit faster. He didn’t see anything to cause him so much anxiety, but he couldn’t seem to relax. He wondered if it was his soulmate again, but those feelings were seriously his own. He clutched his shirt as he continued to desperately look around. Something deep within was screaming that they were nearby.

He ignored it, though, thinking it was too good to be true. There’s was no way after all. It was almost impossible to imagine that his soulmate would suddenly show up at his school. It was ridiculous. Laughable. His mind was probably playing tricks with him again. It had the tendency to do that sometimes. He smiled to himself, deciding to let it go.

In an instant, however, the world he knew suddenly changed. He was standing on the other side of court when their eyes met and locked for the longest times. They looked at each other and it almost seemed like everyone there had suddenly vanished.

A connection was made, but nothing could compare to the wave of bright and radiating colors that came after. The dullness of the court left. Everything started to fall into place, like the pieces of the puzzle coming together all at once to show the picture. It was beautiful and even though he had never been exposed to them before, he knew what they were. He could point at each hue with accuracy and name it. Tooru stood there motionless as the vivid image was painted before him.

That’s when he knew. They both knew what was going on. They were soulmates.

Tooru didn’t think twice about it. He wanted to approach the freckled boy that was feeling more distraught than ever. He was filled with confusion, recluctance and possibly even fear. He saw him take a step forward, his hand reaching out to signal him. The boy shook his head and ran out of the court. Naturally, he couldn’t help but follow.

Thankfully, he didn’t run far. He was standing by the restrooms, leaning against the wall and trying to catch his breath. They were both kind of panting like crazy and it wasn’t from the game. After all, he was sure his soulmate hadn’t played at all.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sure you just experienced the same thing I did, right?” Tooru told him, but he was also slightly asking himself. Honestly, even though he had been waiting for that moment, he felt unrealistically nervous.

“You’re...my soulmate?”

“No, that can’t be right?” The freckled boy pushed his hair back, slightly laughing as if he had been told a bad joke that was in no way funny. Biting his lip, he looked at him, but he knew what he was trying to comfirm. “You’re Oikawa Tooru. It just...can’t be. You can’t be my soulmate. I thought...it would be someone else.”

There were a million of things he wanted to ask, but he didn’t even know where to start. He was hurt, though. The freckled boy had expected him to be someone else. He was upset as a result of it. Definitely, this was not the kind of meeting he was expecting for either. He thought it would be a sort of ‘love at first sight’ kind of moment. Instead, his soulmate ended up running from him. Clearly, he didn’t want him as much as he had for years.

“What’s...your name?” Tooru managed to ask him even though the boy was hardly interested at all. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Yamaguchi,” He told him quickly, but he wouldn’t meet his eyes anymore. He was purposefully avoiding his gaze. He wasn’t comfortable being there with him. He could feel it and that only upset him further. “Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

Tooru nodded, but didn’t say anything else. Instead, he left and decided to leave things the way they were. He couldn’t just expect him to accept him into his life as his soulmate. He knew so much about him, he could easily feel and read his feelings like if they were his own, but he supposed that maybe that wasn’t enough. Seriously, he had been naive to think otherwise.

 

For the next couple of days, he could feel Yamaguchi’s restlessness and it seemed like he couldn’t come into terms with the reality. Tooru would stay up with him, even though they were miles apart, letting him figure out what it was he wanted to. Still, he didn’t get why he was so opposed to the idea. Sure they were rivals, but he didn’t know if that was the reason for his displeasure.

Sighing again, for the millionth time that day, Tooru leaned his head against his desk. Hajime, in turn, rolled his eyes annoyingly. There was only so much he could put up with after all.

“What the heck is wrong with you? You’ve been this way for a few days already. It’s frustrating enough putting up with you, but dealing with these mood swings constantly, is far worse.”

“Iwa-chan, I finally met my soulmate.”

His jaw dropped with disbelief, his eyes widening at his sudden statement. “You’re...not serious? Haven’t you’ve been waiting for this moment your entire life? Why the hell are you so upset for? Shouldn't you be jumping with happiness or something?”

“I would be, but it turns out my soulmate hates me. He ran away from me the minute we finally found each other. I don’t think he’s interested in bonding with me and it makes me miserable.” Tooru complained like child, stretching his hands before he buried his head underneath them. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, you can try talking to him. Tell him that...you want that sort of intimate relationship, I guess. It can’t hurt to try?” Hajime didn’t sound sure of his own advice and sadly, it didn’t make him feel any better either. If he said all those things to Yamaguchi, he would creep him out for sure.

“Or just let it be. I mean, you can’t force yourself on him either. You’re not what he expected you to be?”

“Yeah, I guess I don’t have much of a choice.” Tooru lifted his head and pouted, feeling terrible. He hoped his soulmate sensed it since it was all his fault to begin with.

“He was really cute too, with his freckles and his shy expression. He’s been through a lot. Trust me, I experienced it second hand, but he’s happier now. With or without me, his soulmate. I seriously wanted to meet someone I was destined to be with. Not this. Anything but this.”

“This is what happens when you watch too many romance dramas about soulmates and love and whatnot. Things are not as sweet as they make them out to be.”

 

Tooru got used to the idea that he and his soulmate were better off apart. Regardless of their decision, though, he continued to sense and feel the other male’s emotions. They almost seemed to be stronger than before. If he tried hard enough, he could even hear his voice. He couldn’t really make out what he was thinking or saying. It was faint and distant, but that just made everything much harder to  cope with.

He knew they were bound to see each other again. They both played volleyball, so it was going to happen eventually and sure enough, he was right. He met him again during the inter high tournament. Yamaguchi wasn’t happy to see him, but he managed to put up with it anyways, keeping his mind clear and his emotions in check. The game soon started and they took the first set.

It was in the second set that Yamaguchi was brought in as a pinch server and he felt the pressure. It was unsettling, completely unnerving. He was shaking because of him and he couldn’t control himself. Tooru took deep breaths, hoping he could somehow calm him down. He was going to mess up otherwise. The freckled boy stepped onto the court and he could only watch him silently, wishing him all the luck in the world.

They were in opposing teams, but that didn’t change his affection for him anyways. They were soulmates after all. His success, his happiness, his failures were his own too.

The whistle was heard. Yamaguchi was startled by the sound of it. His mind was a mess. He couldn’t even decipher his emotions clearly anymore. Then again, the whole team was just as anxious as he was. He threw the ball in the air. He leaped forward and slammed it with the palm of his hand.

And that was his float serve. It wasn’t a bad aim, but it was too low. The ball ended up hitting the net. Immediately, he felt a surge of disappointment and regret.

He didn’t start crying until later after the game was over. Similarly, he did too. Everyone looked at him strangely, but he couldn’t explain to them what was going on really. He was happy for their victory. They were finally going to face Ushiwaka and defeat him.

But, Yamaguchi...he couldn’t avoid feeling bad for him. He was crying because of his failure, because his team had lost, because he wasn’t able to make a difference.

Tooru quickly celebrated with then team, but went out to look for Yamaguchi before the next game began. He probably didn’t want to see him. In fact, he was probably the last person he wanted to see. It was understandable. However, he needed to comfort him. He wouldn’t be able to focus with all that sadness piling up on him. He went to the restroom where he was sure he would be. His soul was practically screaming for the attention.

“Yama-chan?” He called him and he was there, washing his face with freezing cold water. Tooru shivered.

“What...do you need? Are you here to laugh at me? To mock me for losing against you?” His voice trembled. Tooru’s instinct told him to get closer. “You shouldn’t be here. Just leave me alone.”

“Laugh at you? I would never do such a thing, at least not to you anyways. You’re not happy, so why would I be? I’m glad we won, but feeling this,” Tooru placed his hand over his chest, hoping the freckled boy could understand. He wasn’t playing around. He was being completely serious. “Is overwhelming. The worst thing and it reminds me of the pain you probably went through as a child.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes, but there were tears forming once more. It didn’t take him long to start crying again and eventually, he did too. His reaction came as a surprise. The freckled boy stared at him with disbelief, completely at awe.

“This is what it means to be your soulmate, Yama-chan. I feel everything you feel just as strongly. Ever since I was a child. It’s always been like this. I have no control over it and I’m sure you’ve felt my emotions as well.”

Tooru took another step and for the first time, the pinch server seemed to be listening. “I remember I would fall on the floor, screaming because of the pain that was probably being inflicted on you. I felt like I was being kicked and hit, over and over again. It was the worst experience of my life. I didn’t know much about this whole soulmate thing, but I did think about finding you. I wanted to help you.”

Yamaguchi didn’t say anything. He looked away with shame, with embarrassment. “I felt you...too. I remember getting home from school everyday exhausted even though I barely practiced at all. I thought something was wrong with me. It worried me a lot. Then, I was told that it could be my soulmate. I didn’t think it was possible...but then, I saw you and well, you know…”

“Yeah, but you weren’t happy that I was your soulmate.” Tooru felt a slight discomfort and guilt all at once from. His words had been true, then. “You were expecting someone else, weren’t you?”

“I was and I was...devasted to know that I had lost my chance to be with him. I always knew that the moment you meet your soulmate, you’re surrounded with color. That never happened with him, but it did with you. But I think I finally understand...what that means exactly.”

His joy of talking with Yamaguchi only lasted for so long. Their game against Ushiwaka ended in total defeat. Close was not enough. Playing their very best wasn’t enough either. Trying had come short. He felt miserable, but surprisingly, he wasn’t alone.

He laid over his bed and for some odd reason, he could hear him. His soothing voice, his emotions telling him that it wasn’t over. It was barely the beginning.

 

“Seriously, I don’t understand.”

He and Hajime were walking home together, but again he was trying to explain how close he and Yamaguchi had gotten over the last couple of weeks. They hadn’t necessary seen each other, but their connection toward one another was getting stronger. He could feel, almost capture every emotion Yamaguchi felt throughout he day. It was incredible.

“It’s not as difficult as you make it seem, Iwa-chan.” Tooru shook his head with a sigh. “You’ll understand when you find your soulmate. The world, literally, is so much more beautiful now. It’s not that dull gray. There’s so many colors that I’m sure even you would be amazed.”

“You’re avoiding the question. You’ve seen your soulmate two times. How the heck do you know he’s the one? It doesn’t make sense.”

“He’s my soulmate. We’re destined to be together and I’m sure it’s written in the stars.” Tooru bragged, inching closer to his best friend with the biggest grin across his face. In return, he roughly pushed him away.

“Anyways, I’m going to see him this weekend and I’m super excited. You have no idea. I know he is too. I can feel it. Literally. I mean, we message and talk to each other over the phone constantly, but I always know what he’s thinking anyways.”

“Telepathy?”

“No, I can’t read his mind. It doesn’t work that way.” Tooru laughed, placing his hand over his chest. He closed his eyes and thought about his soulmate, wondering if he could feel his pride as he talked about him. “I can...feel him.”

“That sounds so wrong. Please stop.”

 

Yamaguchi was possibly the cutest person he had ever met and he wasn’t saying that because he was his soulmate. Then again, maybe he was, but that didn’t matter. He was just lucky he had agreed to go on evening date with him, to see the display of fireworks that wasn’t far from his school. It was a summer festival and it would be the first time he got to see them in color. He was excited. Yamaguchi was too.

They went to the park to get the best view, but they didn’t sit over the grassy hill where most of the people were. Instead, they sat on the swings that were a bit too small for comfort.

The series of fireworks started shortly after, but Tooru as excited as he was, was stunned by Yamaguchi’s own glittery face. He sighed loud enough for him to hear despite the loud thundering that was coming from above. Still, he had already gotten his attention. His heart was beating like crazy. It was in moments like those that he wished he could keep his feelings to himself.

“You like being here with me that much?” Yamaguchi teased him, but the blush across his face was clearly visible. His smile was sincere and brighter than anything he had ever seen. He gulped since he could hardly even stand to look at him.

“Well, this might sound weird, but I always dreamed of meeting my soulmate. I thought about it so much especially when I felt your emotions within in me. Things turned out better than I imagined and I’m just so glad that you were the one...I’m destined to be with.”

The fireworks stopped for a minute and the night sky turned dark again. Yamaguchi nodded, swinging himself back and forth slowly on the swing.

“You know there’s medication that let’s you blockout your soulmate. It’s expensive, but people say it works. I mean, it makes sense to take such a thing especially if you end up with someone that isn’t your soulmate.  Imagine someone giving birth while their soulmate is giving the presentation of their life. It wouldn’t work well at all. ”

“I know, that’s what Iwa-chan told me as well. He said there’s people that are able to live happily despite never meeting their soulmate. Really, I don’t understood. I've been curious about who you are since almost forever.”

“I kind of was too, but I would have been okay if I had never meant you. I’m not saying it to be mean, but my parents aren’t soulmates. They met during college, fell in love, and well, got married.” Yamaguchi smiled at him and he suddenly wanted to reach out to embrace him.

“That’s why I was never really into it. Then, you turned out to be my soulmate and it just surprised me. I thought, if I was ever going to have a soulmate, it would be-”

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“Yeah, I suppose, but things didn’t work out that way and now, I really don’t mind it.” Yamaguchi held onto the swing and turned away to hide his flustered face. “I don’t think anyone could have put up with everything that I was going through back then. I was constantly bullied. They would hit me, punch me, and call me terrible names. I would go home crying mostly.”

“You were bullied. Damn, I should have known. I would have gone to find you.” He was suddenly angry with himself, furious he just let all happen while knowing someone was suffering. The freckled boy sensed his sudden rage and tried to calm him down by placing his hand over his own.

“It’s okay, though, because when I thought I had no one to share my pain with, I would feel something really warm within me. I didn’t know what it was. I thought I was imaging things for the longest time, so I would just let that feeling ease me to sleep.”

He paused and looked up at the fireworks that had started again. “But, it was you wasn’t it? You were the one that was trying to comfort me, right?”

Tooru nodded and Yamaguchi smiled at him again. “Thank you.”

“Listen, Yama-chan, there’s something important I need to tell you.” He held his face, pulling him close and he could practically see the fireworks reflecting in his eyes. “I know we’re soulmates and everything, but I sincerely do want to do date you properly. I want you to give me a chance. I want you to like me as much as like you. I want to be your soulmate and your boyfriend.”

“I thought...we we’re already dating?”

That was all he needed to know to lean in and kiss him. Their feelings, their thoughts submerged into one entity. It overwhelmed him. It was strong, but for the first time, everything felt so right. He didn’t think he could be happier. He didn’t think anyone could fulfill the role that Yamaguchi was currently a part of.

He was his soulmate for a reason after all. They completed each other in the most magical way.

People feared meeting their soulmate because it was a commitment, a bond they had to protect and harbor for the rest of their lives. Losing a soulmate, could eventually inflict the cruelest and most terrifying pains known to exist. He remembered reading about such things when he was a small boy, when he was still curious about the world he lived in.

_Soulmates are connected by fate and when they meet, color is introduced for the first time. Feelings between them intensifies once a bond has been formed. However, so much happiness can only come with a price._

Tooru opened his eyes and looked at Yamaguchi as those thoughts swirled inside his mind. Whatever the price was, he was sure it would be worth it in the end. The freckled boy parted himself first, scratching the back of his neck nervously and trying not to be so obvious. He laughed as a result, holding his hand with a tight squeeze.

Again, there was no reason to be scared. There was nothing to fear. Yamaguchi was his soulmate, but also his favorite color. 

 


	2. Yamaguchi Tadashi

Soulmates.

He first heard the term when he was a small child, a quick conversation between two passing adults. He immediately turned to his mother for an explanation, but she wasn’t able to offer him one. Even if she did, Tadashi probably wouldn’t understand. He let the topic go and turned back to look at the people that were still chattering as they walked away. He couldn’t hear them anymore, so he eventually forgot all about it.

 

Tadashi heard about soulmates once more when he was school among two classmates that were sitting across from him. They had their workbooks open, engaged in the activity their teacher had assigned them. They were suppose to label certain animals and objects with their appropriate color. It was a particularly easy task for him.

Bricks were red. Giraffes were yellow. Tigers were orange. Trees were green. The sky was blue.

They could only label what they were. Tadashi’s small mind didn’t yet have a single clue what ‘green’ or ‘blue’ really meant. He didn’t know what they looked like or what they symbolized. They were just told that was something they were suppose to know for their future. The world as he saw it then was gray.

“There are people who can see color, you know.” Tadashi heard his classmate say and he quickly looked up from his paper. That was the moment his curiosity was enticed. He placed his pencil down and decided to listen for a bit.

“If you find your soulmate, you can see color. Can you believe it? They say that everything has a color. It’s not all the same.” The other kid shook his head with disbelief. “It’s true. They told me and I heard about it on tv.”

Tadashi stood up from his seat and pretended to sharpen his pencil with the machine that was by the bulletin board. When he walked back, he made his way to their side of the round table. They looked at him strangely, but they didn’t necessarily push him away.

After all, he just had to know. “What’s...what is a soulmate?”

The boy looked at his friend as they tried to come up with an answer. He thought about it for a second before he motioned him to lean down. Tadashi did as he was told and the boy silently whispered, “I’m not really sure, but a soulmate is someone you were born to be with.”

“Someone...you were born to be with?” Tadashi tilted his head since he didn’t get what he was referring to. It seemed weird to think that he was born to meet and be with someone. What kind of things were they suppose to do? Would they be his friend? Would they fall in love?

“I don’t really get what it means either. That’s probably why the adults won’t tell or explain until we’re older.” The boy went back to their assignment even though the noises erupting from the classroom were getting louder and louder. It was difficult to concentrate.

Tadashi didn’t mention his confusion about having a soulmate, but the idea stuck to his mind. He couldn’t help but wonder. He marveled what it would be like to have one.

Everyone was destined to have a soulmate, but whether they met or not was another story. He learned that eventually. There were people that went about their lives without ever meeting their soulmate. There didn’t seem to be a difference, but he was hopeful. For the longest time, Tadashi was anxious and excited to meet his.

He couldn’t wait to see what they would be like or what kind of interests they would be able to share. He would daydream about it constantly, drawing pictures of him and his imaginary soulmate together. Tadashi would envision their meeting and would wish for it to be the best day, the best moment of his entire life.

 

But, he soon realized why the world was gray to begin with...for him.

He wasn’t happy.

 

He was weak, small in frame, and different. His hair was sloppy, maybe even a bit greasy. His face was covered in freckles that obviously caught the attention of many...in the wrong way. His insecurities, his lack in confidence made him vulnerable against a group of boys that targeted their aggression toward him.

They would corner him. They would beat him, hurt him both physically and mentally. Their words would echo inside his mind even when he was alone, even when he was standing in silence. They wouldn’t leave him. They were always chasing after him, scaring him until he was crying like a whimpering homeless puppy left in the cold.

_“Look, he’s crying again. What a loser. I feel sorry for your soulmate, whoever it is. They’re stuck with a person like you. They’ll probably take that medicine to block you out once they meet you.”_

Tadashi would rush home, completely hurt, torn in a million pieces. He would shut himself inside his room and he would wish his problems, everything could just disappear for even a second. His bruises. His tears. His scrapes from being pushed down on the ground over and over again.

He didn’t think things could get better. Not then, not ever. He was alone.

Or so he thought.

In that instant, when he was losing all hope, Tadashi would feel it.

For a minute, if he concentrated enough, he would feel a calming warmth inside his chest. It was relaxing, soothing enough to ease his nerves. He would stop crying then. He would open his eyes to the see the darkness of his room, but he was no longer frighten. He would place his hand over his heart and take a deep breath. Even though the pain was still there, that wonderful feeling would surface when he needed it the most. He was grateful for it.

Tadashi didn’t understand what it was, but he would feel it often; a beautiful warmth that made his life ever so brighter and easier to deal with. A feeling that he could almost hear, sense and touch. Sometimes it was so strong that he felt like he could communicate with it.

But, Tadashi kept it a secret. He didn’t bother to tell anyone about the sensation, partly because he was afraid that he would get made fun of again. It sounded weird and strange. He had no idea what it could be...

 

Then, he read somewhere that those feelings, that special warmth could be the connection he shared with his soulmate.

 

He learned about the transfer of emotions, the ability to see color, the phenomenon of being able to feel the other. It sparked his interest more than ever even though his uncertainties remained. He made sure to ask his mother about it during dinner once and this time she was able to give him an answer.

“What’s it like to have a soulmate?” Tadashi pushed his empty plate to the side and leaned closer toward the table, unable to hold back. His mother casually chuckled at his reaction. “What does it feel like? I know we all have one, but how will I find mine? How will I know? Do we see colors?”

“I wouldn’t be able to say precisely. After all, I wasn’t able to find mine.” She walked toward him and ruffled his hair in the loving way she always did, but Tadashi frowned upon hearing the news. He had never been told that before. It was the first time he had heard of it and he was shocked to know that his mother was one of those unfortunate people that couldn’t find their destined one.

Noticing his sadness, however, she quickly assured him that she was fine. “But, I met your Dad and I’m the happiest I can be. We might not be soulmates, but I don’t think that matters now.”

Tadashi scratched his head, not understanding and his mother further laughed at his bewilderment. “I have heard, though, that you have a special bond with your soulmate. You can feel them and they can feel you. Have you ever felt that, Tadashi? Do you think you’ve felt your soulmate? You might be a bit small for that still, but maybe?”

He thought about it and held his hand over his chest, wondering if that warm feeling he occasionally felt was really his soulmate or just a figment of his imagination. He had considered it before, many times, but he kept pushing the possibility away. A part of him was even nervous at the thought of sensing his soulmate since they would know.

They would know about everything he was going through and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want them realize and admit how pitiful he truly was. They would be ashamed of him for sure. They would regret being his soulmate. After all, he could ever deal with someone like him.  

With this in mind, Tadashi shook his head and disregarded his mother’s suspicion.

“It’s okay. I thought that would be the case.” She smiled and grabbed a napkin to clean his face. He was covered in tomato sauce from each end of his mouth. “I also heard that you can see color the moment you meet your soulmate.”

“Color?” Tadashi wanted to know what that was like too.

“That’s right. Pink, blue, yellow, red. There’s too many to name, but people say it’s a beautiful occurrence. That your vision fades for a second before everything in front of you is painted with bright and vivid colors.” She sighed, placing her hand over her cheek. “I must admit that I was curious about that too. I always wondered what it would be like to leave this monochromatic world.”

Tadashi stayed quiet and that’s when his mother leaned down to kiss the top of his head. He smiled at her, glad that she was able to speak with him even though there was only so much he could comprehend.

“Don’t worry about it, Tadashi. You’re still too young to bog your mind with all these soulmate matters.” She began to take the dirty plates to kitchen and Tadashi quickly decided to help her with the cups. He placed them over the faucet before she gently held his hand. Her sudden movement startled him a bit.

“Is there anything else that’s been bothering you? You’ve been kind of quiet lately?”

He tried telling his mother about the bullies many times before. He tried telling her that he was constantly picked on by the same group of boys after school for being different. However, he would stop himself each time. He couldn’t worry her that way. She was busy enough as it was and the last thing he wanted was to cause her more grief.

Instead, he slowly shook his head and gave her another small smile. She kissed him on the forehead once more.

The thought of having someone he was destined to be with, was relieving and stressing. Tadashi’s desire to find them only increased for obvious reasons. He wanted them to come and save him from the bullies, from his loneliness, from his fears.

 

That’s when he appeared and his sad life changed forever.

 

Tadashi had just been pushed and he was already on the verge of tears. The other kids were laughing at him for being so weak, so small in comparison. He wanted to tell them to stop. He wanted to scream and yell that he was fed up with their teasing, tired of being looked down on. His hands would curl into fists, but he couldn’t get himself to say anything. The kids surrounding him would only continue laughing.

That’s when he looked up and saw him standing right there in front of him. He had a sympathetic expression on his face when he first saw him. It was the first time anyone had ever seen him that way.

The others turned to see what he was looking at and the taller boy quickly changed. He gave them a smug smirk, stating, “Pathetic.”

Enraged, his bullies went toward him and dared to pick a fight. Despite their threats, they quickly let him be since the taller boy was intimidating. They ran away, forgetting about him completely. Tadashi was relieved about it and he really wanted to thank the taller boy that had stood up for him. He was going to follow him, but before he could get up and shake the dirt off his pants, the boy was already gone.  

They met again when he decided to join the community volleyball team. It had been a pure coincidence, something that had happened by chance, but Tadashi considered it to be a blessing. He had never been more happy to see a familiar face in an unfamiliar setting. Of course, he wasn’t particularly good at volleyball. In fact, he was quite terrible since he had never tried playing any sport before, but he, Tsukishima Kei, was right there with him.

He would help him despite his complaints and groans. He would give him tips, assisting him whenever he needed it. He taught him the basics of volleyball. He helped him with his confidence. He showed him how to be braver and how to face his fears. Naturally, it didn’t take them long to be friends.

Their time together only increased from then on. Tadashi didn’t fail to admire the boy that had saved him. He was always there for him. He always had a way to make him laugh. He was happy being next to him. It didn’t take him long to admit that he liked him.

No. That was wrong.

He loved Tsukishima Kei

But, there was a problem, one that he couldn’t fix. It was something he didn’t have any control over. He had realized since the beginning, but he never thought he would crush on his best friend in such a way.

It was upsetting. Tsukishima Kei wasn’t his soulmate and he was faced with that grim reminder everyday.

Tadashi didn’t see that wave of color when they first met. He didn’t think they felt the same emotions either. The transfer that was often talked about wasn’t there. He would watch him carefully, but he could never really tell what he was thinking. His feelings were always a mystery to him and it devastated him to know that he wasn’t the one that he was destined to be with.

Even though he liked him so much, they weren’t soulmates and that affected him greatly. He didn’t care so much of it before because he wasn’t aware of what his strong admiration really was. Then, it grieved him terribly to think that Kei would someday find the person he was truly destined to be with and leave him alone forever.

He couldn’t handle it.

 

 

His closeness with his best friend allowed him to step in the Tsukishima household. He met Kei’s older brother eventually and he was always more than happy to answer his curious questions. Whenever he was around, Tadashi would listen to him attentively since he knew, more than his mother could ever explain, about soulmates.

Kei was never as interested as he was. He never seemed to care either way. A part of Tadashi was content with that.

“What if you found your soulmate, but you still haven’t seen color yet?” Tadashi pulled Akiteru’s sleeve with a small frown forming on his face.

They were sitting in the living room, getting ready to watch a movie. Kei had left briefly to get something to snack on before it started. As a result, he was left with his older brother as they waited. Akiteru was suppose to be taking care of them since his parents were out of town. Tadashi was always around, so sleepovers were common. They were always hanging out with one another and staying up late to play games or watch movies.

“Has that ever been heard of before? Can you meet your soulmate and not see color?” He was starting to sound desperate. Kei was throwing him weird looks as he came over with a bowl of popcorn. “Is it possible?”

“No, I don’t think that is possible, Tadashi. You know you’ve met your soulmate when you see color. You know it’s them because of that. I guess you could say that it’s a signal.” Akiteru placed his hand over his chin. Then, he took the bowl of popcorn from Kei and placed it over his lap. Obviously, he wasn’t detecting his sadness.

He was more than upset to know and realize that Kei wasn’t the one. That he would never be.

“Aside from that, soulmates feel the same thing. There’s a synchronization in emotions. I don’t know if that makes sense to you. Um, imagine that you trip and fall. Then, your soulmate should feel the same thing. It’s the most incredible sensation really, how something so personal can transfer to someone else.”

“Is there anyway...you can change your soulmate?”

Akiteru noticed that there was something wrong, but he didn’t bother to ask him about it. Instead, he smiled and tried to encourage his fading spirit. “No, you can’t change your soulmate. It doesn’t work that way, but don’t let that sadden you. We’re living in the modern age. You can be with anyone you want to be, soulmate or not.”

He was given small glimmer of hope. His best friend wasn’t his soulmate, but he could still be with him. It was his only option. The best thing for him to do was to forget about the idea of having a soulmate and live the present...with Kei.

 

 

It was a warm summer day and they were instructed to run some laps in preparation for a tournament that was coming up. They had started a couple of minutes ago, but already he was tired. He couldn’t seem to breathe. He tried to keep up with the others, but that only made him fall behind even further. There was a pain in his chest that felt foreign, strange, but at the same time, familiar.

He didn’t know how to get rid of it.

The feeling was strong and intense. It piled up as something unbearable, stressful and agonizing. He would sometimes find himself collapsing, falling on his knees and panting. This time wasn’t much different, but Kei was there to support his weight before he fell over.

His best friend kneeled him down and sat next to him, telling him to take a break. Tadashi shook his his head, saying that he would get over it soon. “This isn’t the first time I’ve felt this, but it’s been happening alot lately. The nurse never finds a reason for it. She just tells me to take it easy and to not push myself.”

“Could it be your soulmate, then?”

Tadashi choked upon hearing his words. He looked at his best friend completely horrified. “That...can’t be the reason? I don’t think...it works like that?”

He knew it was true, but he didn’t want to admit it. He had made up his mind after all. He didn’t want to have a soulmate. If his mother could live a happy life without hers, then he could do same. He was sure he could live peacefully with Kei by his side.  

But, it hurted him since that inference only emphasized the truth that he desired to avoid. Tadashi gulped and looked at his best friend next to him. Kei didn’t look tired or agitated in the least. He looked cool, composed like he always did. It was just another indication that he wasn’t his soulmate, that they weren’t meant to be.

Stricken, Tadashi bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to think about it anymore. “I...I don’t know. It could be, but what makes you say that suddenly?”

“Well, I’m not sure, but really there’s no other explanation. You get tired too fast, even on the days when we’re not practicing.” Kei helped him stand up before they headed back toward the group that had already finished with their round of laps. “Soulmates practically feel the same thing right? Haven’t you considered that could be what’s going on?”

He looked away and stopped walking. He stood over the grass, taking a deep breath as that anxious feeling that had paralyzed him before went away. Everything returned to normal and for the first time, he thought it was best to finally get rid of his doubt.

“Tsukki, what do you think about soulmates? Are you interested in finding yours? You’re not curious to find out who they are or where they are?” He snapped his eyes shut and blurted his next question in a single breath. “Have you ever felt your soulmate before?”

“I think I have, but I’m not sure if that’s really what it was. Everyone feels things differently, so I wouldn’t be able to say. It could have been or not. I don’t really know and really, I don’t care either.” Kei slowly walked past him without giving him a second glance. Tadashi's mind went blank for a second before he decided to follow him.

“If I meet my soulmate, then that’s fine. If I don’t, then that’s fine too. There’s no point stressing over it. I’m sure there’s lots of people that share my same opinion. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have made that medication that’s becoming kind of popular.”

Before they joined the rest of the team back in the gym, Kei grabbed his water bottle and handed it to him. He gladly grabbed it, immediately taking a gulp since his mouth was getting dry. His best friend was talking a lot more than he was used to hearing. All for the sake of making him feel better.

“It’s still questioned since lots of people like tradition. They think not joining or marrying your soulmate is terrifying. They see the pill as a breaker of happiness or whatever, but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it. In a few years, it might even become something that can be bought over a pharmacy counter.”

Tadashi was pleased with the idea and he seriously considered trying it.

 

 

But, then it happened.

 

In high school, during a practice volleyball match against Aobajousai.

 

He met his soulmate and it was possibly the person he expected least.

Their eyes met for a brief second. It hadn’t been long, but in that moment, time itself seemed to have stopped. They immediately knew what was going on. There was no doubt about it. He didn’t question it. His body became stiff and since his arrival, he finally stopped shaking as a swirl of emotions emerged within all at once.

Excitement. Fear. Happiness. Sadness. He couldn’t control himself and he came close to falling back

It was him. Oikawa Tooru. He was his soulmate.

The realization hit him in an instant and before he knew it, everything around him gradually started to change. Bright colors began to fill the gym. Slowly, like if a bucket of paint had been dumped from above and was pouring down to every edge, to every corner. It took him a minute to recover from the shock. He rubbed his eyes with disbelief. A part of him wanted to cry.

Truly, it was beautiful. He didn’t think he had ever seen anything so majestic and grand. The scenery caused him to stumble backwards. Sugawara caught sight of his sudden behavior. He placed his hand behind his back and looked at him straight in the eyes, but everything seemed to blind him in that moment. “Hey, Yamaguchi? Are you okay? You look pale?”

He shook his head, saying that he needed to go to the bathroom. After all, he couldn’t hide anything from his older teammate. Even so, he didn’t wait for his permission. He unconsciously looked at Oikawa once more and instantly, the captain stretched out his hand like if he wanted to reach him, like if he wanted to grab his attention.

Still, Tadashi didn’t know what to do. He fearfully shook his head and ran. He left as quickly as he could, not caring what the other people around him might say or think. He didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to see him. He just couldn’t and didn’t want to believe that Oikawa Tooru was his soulmate.

It wasn’t Kei. It was Oikawa Tooru and that infuriated him, disappointed him to no end. He didn’t understand why the universe would decide that he was a better match for him than his best friend. He just couldn’t believe it. There was no way it could be possible. He didn’t want to meet with him, but again, that was inevitable.

 

 

Tadashi decided to skip school that day with the excuse that he didn’t feel well. It wasn’t entirely a lie, but at the same time, there was so much that was going on. He hadn’t told anyone that he had found his soulmate and honestly, he wanted to keep it that way. He couldn’t even imagine their reactions.

He buried himself underneath his bedsheets and thought about the conversation he had with Oikawa after their practice match. He seemed relieved to have found him, but that was quickly washed away with sorrow.

After all, Tadashi wasn’t happy at all to see him. He was agitated, horrified and he was sure that Oikawa had sensed that in him. That was probably the reason why he almost immediately backed away. He left him alone and consequently, that was the end of it.

He figured he would never see him again and he wanted be content about it, but strangely, he wasn’t. He was absolutely miserable at the thought of it. 

Oikawa Tooru was his soulmate, but he didn’t know a single thing about him. He had just heard stories about him before from Kageyama. He had just seen and read few things about him in magazines. It was clear, however, that he was an incredible volleyball player. He had proven it during their practice match. Even though his personality was questionable, he was almost sure that they were complete opposites in every other aspect.

Unfortunately, their first meeting kept replaying over and over inside his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about it and he suddenly wanted to scream. Was that the ultimate result of finding a soulmate? Were they really destined to be together? Was he the one that was going to make him the happiest? Tadashi just couldn’t seem to accept it.

There was a knock on his door. He didn’t bother to get up from the bed and told them to come in. Tadashi heard him step inside while keeping a respective distance. Still, his best friend knew better than anyone that he wasn’t sick at all. “I came to leave you a copy of today’s notes and the homework.”

He nodded even though Kei couldn’t see him under the blankets. “Thanks. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to school today. I felt...I had a stomach ache this morning. I thought I was going to puke or something.”

“Yeah, I saw your text.” He heard him take a few steps closer and gave him a quick peek. He didn’t mean to make eye contact, though and that was all he needed to know that Kei was furious. Tadashi gulped, deciding that it was best to show himself. He gave him a fake smile even though his swollen, red eyes were obvious that he had been crying.

“A stomach ache? That wasn’t what you told me this morning.” Kei got closer, so he scooted himself further away, pulling the blanket with him. “You said you had a fever and a terrible headache.”

“Well, I might have had a fever too?” He nervously laughed, but his best friend wasn’t amused by his apparent lie. Kei sat on the edge of his bed. The frown on his face was more visible than ever. “Or I could have been exaggerating?”

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or not? You’ve been acting weird since the practice game.”

Tadashi stared into his best friend’s pretty golden eyes. He had nice blond hair as well that seemed to fit him perfectly. He was truly beautiful and now that he was able to see color, he could confirm how dashing he was. He wasn’t anything like him. Even with color, he still looked dull and plain. There wasn’t anything unique about him.

“I...met my soulmate.” Tadashi finally told him after keeping it to himself for the longest time. Kei’s expression immediately changed from anger to concern. He sat up and waited for him to continue.

“I met him during the practice game and I don’t think I’ve been the same since then. It’s like...he’s always on my mind. Always here.” Tadashi placed his hand over his chest and once again, he could feel something bubbling within. He made sure to ignore it. “I don’t know how to handle all of this. I can finally see color and it’s great, but...I don’t know anymore.”

“Who is he? Why are you stressing out this much?”

“That’s the problem. It’s the person I least expected. I mean, out of everyone in the whole world, it had to be him. I’m almost sure we have nothing in common besides volleyball and…” He loudly sighed, wrapped the blanket over his shoulders even though the room was growing unnecessarily hot. “It’s Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru from Aobajousai.”

Tadashi expected anything but a laugh. He stared at Kei in awe, wondering what could possibly be so funny. He wasn’t joking around even though that’s what he wanted it to be. He wished it could be some kind of mistake. “It’s the truth, you know. I’m not making this up.”

“Yeah, I know, but it’s not as bad as you make it seem.” Kei relaxed a bit, leaning his hands against the mattress. “At least he’s close to your age. You guys might have some of the same interests. I’ll admit, he’s kind of annoying, but he isn’t terrible.”

“I suppose, but...I always wanted you to be my soulmate. I thought it would be fine if we stayed with each other even if we weren’t soulmates.” He pushed the blanket off and hugged his knees with another long sigh. His heart was pounding rapidly once again. He couldn’t get himself to calm down.

“Now, that I found him, everything has changed. I feel like I’m slowly changing too even though I don’t want to. I don’t want to care. I want to just shut everything away and forget that I ever met him, but it’s impossible. I hate this.”

Kei shook his head, but it almost seemed like he understood in one way or another. He placed his hand over his shoulder until he finally looked up. “I wouldn’t have mind staying with you either, but this was going to happen eventually. It’s inevitable. I think it’s pointless to think otherwise.”

“I can still make it work, Tsukki.” He perked up from his spot and grabbed the collar of Kei’s shirt as his eyes widened at the realization. “There’s...that medication, the suppressants or whatever it is. Didn’t you tell me once before? That they can drown the symptoms? That it can block out your soulmate? There’s still a chance for us.”

“But, is that what you want now? Would that make you happy now that you know who your soulmate is?”

Tadashi sat back down in utter defeat since he knew that it wouldn’t work anymore. Already, he was affected in more ways than he could say.

So, he slowly shook his head as his chest began to ache again. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. Even if it was Kei, the person that he grew to love and admire since he was kid, he simply couldn’t break the connection that had already started forming. It was like if a seed had been planted in him by Oikawa since their meeting; a seed so deep with tangled roots. It was a seed he couldn’t pull out anymore, a seed that slowly started to grow and extend. It was a seed that had sprouted, each day getting bigger, taller, and prettier.

“No...I wouldn’t be happy at all and that’s the most frustrating thing of all.” Tadashi leaned his chin over his knees, biting his lip. “It’s so strange. I don’t understand what’s happening to me. I want to...get to know him. I want to get closer to him...even though I just met him? It makes no sense. I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

“You’re not. That’s the normal reaction. Just give him a chance if that’s what you really want. It’ll be fine.” He stood up and walked over to his desk. He picked up the notebook that he had brought over, showing it to him and reminding him to copy the notes.

Tadashi slowly nodded in response, but his best friend suddenly smiled. “Well, I guess you’re kind of stuck with that guy now.”

“Don’t remind me, please.” He pulled on his hair, but he was feeling much better than before. “I don’t know what to do.”

The idea of being with Oikawa didn’t seem like a bad thing. After all, it could have been worse, so there was always that to be thankful for. Then again, he was always aware of it, but he just couldn’t find a way to come to terms with the new truth. Oikawa Tooru was his soulmate. He was the one that he was destined to be with. There had to be a reason for that even if he disagreed with it.

“Talk to him, tell him what you feel. It won’t work out otherwise.”

 

 

Tadashi met him again after the game.

They had just lost, but he had failed the team miserably by being unable to serve when it counted. He felt terrible and he thought Oikawa had come to make fun of him. He caught him crying in the restroom and naturally, he wanted to push him away. He was the last person he wanted to see, much less feel. He could still remember the awful thrill that had erupted in his chest the moment they lost. Such emotions weren't his own, though. They had belonged to Oikawa.

However, the setter didn't come to meet him to tease or pity him. He quickly concluded that wasn’t the case. He came to him because he cared. He came to him because he could sense his sadness. He didn’t have to tell him to know. His feelings were just as transparent and easy to read.

He turned to look at Oikawa again, snapping himself from his thoughts.

“Yeah, but you weren’t happy that I was your soulmate. You were expecting someone else, weren’t you?”

It was true. He had expected his soulmate to be his best friend and he had held onto to that wish to the very end. Now, he realized that he had to let go of that invisible, fake thread.  
  
“I was and I was...devastated to know that I had lost my chance to be with him. I always knew that the moment you meet your soulmate, you’re surrounded with color. That never happened with him, but it did with you. But I think I finally understand...what that means exactly.”

Oikawa approached him, but this time, he didn’t run away. He stayed there. He let him get close. When he reached out to touch his face, to caress his cheeks, and to wipe away the thin trails of tears, Tadashi allowed him. He shuddered upon his gentle touch. He could almost swear his chest was glowing, radiating with happiness.

“We’re going to play against Ushiwaka and I promise we’re...I’m going to win for you too.” Oikawa told him and his heart completely melted. He didn’t know why. He didn’t understand, but he had just met his soulmate and already he felt a strong bond. A connection that could be mistaken for love...

“This might be sudden and I don’t mean to scare you, but can I...can I have your number. It would mean everything to me. Please, Yama-chan?”

How could he refuse? How was he suppose to turn him away? He felt happy, relieved to be there with him. For some reason, he felt like he truly belonged by his side, like if it was the most natural thing in the world. Without hesitating, Tadashi quietly nodded and complied with his request. Everything in that moment felt so right, whether it was an impulsive decision or not.

He was sure he wouldn’t regret it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took months to update and I apologize. I didn't think this would end up so long either, but I get carried away with things. I'm sorry. Anyways, thank you for reading and for your patience! I apologize for my mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, late again and with a really long fic. I have never written a soulmate au before and I wanted to mix my favorites into one, so this is what happened. I skipped day six on purpose, so I will be posting something for that on Friday or Saturday maybe. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and I apologize for my mistakes!!


End file.
